Uhhhuh?
by sand-panda95
Summary: It all happens so fast and you never remember how it started. Read as Shikamaru and Temari have a time like that. Review and flames will be used to burn Niisan! and I'm new at this so please dont hurt me. ShikaTema!


Uhh…….huh?

By—sandpanda95

This is what's happening. This is where they are right now. Sitting in his house playing. She never thought this would happen. In fact, if you told her that morning that should would end up here she wouldn't believe you, but…

"Ugh!!!!" she hollered out of total frustration. "Why do I always lose?" asking 'Mr. Genius' across from her.

"You never think of strategy." He concluded.

"Well I'll prove to you that I can beat you." She said. This was all happening because he was her guide. She was there on business, so why were they playing shouji in his living room. We are talking about 'Mr. Lazy-ass' and 'Ms. Headstrong'. They are Nara Shikamaru and Subaku no Temari.

"What?" he said very confused like he always was when he was with her.

"I'll make you a deal," she started," If I win, you'll do whatever I want."

"And?" he asked waiting to here his part in this.

"If you win then I'll do whatever you want." She finished.

"Okay?" he said. After all he had nothing to lose.

"Name the game Shika-kun." She said ready and prepared. After she said that the most perfect idea popped into Shikamaru's head.

"Well…lets play," he paused pretending to think about a game," we should play Strip Shouji!!" he said lazily.

"W-what??? Why?" she stammered with a small pink hue on her checks.

"Well, you said you want to prove your better right? I want to see to what limits will you go to prove your point." He said lazily.

"Also whoever has the least clothes on by the end loses." He added as an afterthought.

"……Fine." She said stubbornly. She didn't want this; she just wanted to prove she can beat him.

This is where it starts. Here they sit either thinking of a strategy or waiting for the other to move. It's Temari's turn first. She moves her piece while Shikamaru thinks of his strategy. He gains her piece.

"Well…" he said still remembering the game they were playing.

She sat there thinking of backing out, but she stood and took her fan off her back. She stretched, thought, and moved her getting one of his pieces. In result he took off his jacket. She was really excited now. She was excited because she felt really good when she took his piece. His turn, he moved and gained her piece and waited. She took off her head band. Next move and he took out his pony-tail letting his hair fall gracefully down.

'WOW! He doesn't look that bad. He's kinda cute! NO! Temari, don't think about that. Stop! STOP!' at this point she was blushing madly.

"Are you going to move yet?" he asked a bit peeved that he had his hair down.

"Yeah," she said dazed but then she remembered," it's your turn."

"Troublesome woman." He mumbled under his breathe. Then he moved, grabbed her piece, and waited. She took down her pony-tails. So now they both had their hair down and they were both thinking the same thing. 'WOAH!'

---------45 minutes later--------

After forty-five minutes, Shikamaru is left in his boxers and Temari is left in her bra, underwear, and a fishnet shirt.

"Do you want to keep going?" he asked.

"I said I can beat you and I can prove it, I am just one move away from beating you." She answered fully aware he was only in his boxers. She stared at him and thought about how she never saw him this hot before.

"Well I guess I'll go then." He said. He moved his piece and gained hers. She took off her fishnet shirt and moved her own piece but didn't gain his. He moved but the same happened for him. This time, as she went to move her piece, she had to stretch across the board showing her cleavage. When she sat up he suddenly had an outburst.

"I can't take this anymore!" he yelled.

"Shikamaru? Is something wrong? You never yell." She asked.

"I just can't take it anymore. Temari, I love you! I loved you from the first time we fought in the chunin exams. I love the way you are different from other girls I know. I love how your hair stays in four pony-tails. I love how no matter what you don't need to change your looks because your always beautiful." He ranted, while blushing like a tomato.

To say Temari was speechless was an understatement. She was amazed that anybody would like that much.

"Wwwww-ww-well…….umm…uh" she stuttered.

"Just forget it! I made a mistake. You don't need to talk to me any…" he was cut off by her mouth. She was kissing him—something he dreamed of for so long—yet he was just sitting there very confused. She pulled back a few seconds later.

"That was to shut you up. And this—" she kissed him longer this time. When she pulled back this time she smirked.

"Because I feel the same way towards you." This time she was smiling really big. He thought about this for a while then leaned forward and kissed her. When they pulled back Temari said, "Hey Shika looks like I won." While she held up his last piece.

Le Fin


End file.
